The Eagerness of Youth
by seaweedfma
Summary: Maes and Al have a nice start to their Valentine's Day. Maes Hughes X Alphonse Elric. Rated NC-17 for sexual situations. AU- Hughes didn’t die, and there is no Gracia. Al is in his body, and he is 18, not 12. No spoilers. Silly romantic fluff.


Title: The Eagerness of Youth  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff and Smut  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Pairing: Hughes x Al  
Spoilers: Hughes didn't die, and Gracia is nowhere in the picture. Al is in his body, and he is 18, not 13. And the characters are not mine.

This is a literally last second entry for the FMA_Fuh_Q Live Journal group. 

***

It started innocently, with a single red rose on the bed stand when he awoke. He yawned and smiled, his brain taking only a moment to process why the flower was there. Al shook his head and got up, stumbling more than walking into the bathroom. It was still steamy and warm. His lover must have just taken a shower. The mirror over the sink was still fogged, and there was the tracing outline of a heart made with a fingertip. Al giggled, wondering how much more he was going to find if he kept looking around.

Only one way to find out.

After doing the normal morning routine in the restroom, he walked back out to the bedroom, pulling off his boxers from the night before and going to the dresser. A confused look crossed his face. He checked one drawer, then a second, and a third. All of his clothes had been removed from the drawers. The only thing that was left was a pair of black silk boxer shorts with shiny red hearts on them. He shrugged and  
put those boxers on, then headed down the stairs, still trying to shake the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

Even before he got to the bottom to the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen, he already smelt the aroma of sausage, eggs, and toast. he licked his lips and heard his stomach grumble. He wasn't even aware of how hungry he was until he smelt what his lover was cooking for them. "Mmm.. that smells great, Maes!" he said as he entered the kitchen.

Maes smiled, wearing nothing but an white apron with little frills that was tied around the bottom of his back. "Glad to hear that, love!" Al put his hand to his face, trying to stifle a laugh at the lack of clothing that his lover was wearing. Apparently, he had either been thinking about Al, or the fabric of the apron was hitting the right places, because Al could see that parts of him were well awake.

Al walked over to slightly taller man and leaned up, giving him a kiss on the lips, and a quick hug. Quickly, he "accidentally" drug a hand down Maes' apron, acting surprised when he felt the tenting of the fabric. Maes shook his head and smiled. Years of working in Investigations made him observant enough to know that Al already knew, but he didn't say anything, liking this game that they played from time to time.

"I certainly hope it isn't the eggs that are turning you on." Al smiled, giving Maes one quick rub that made the older man moan softly. He broke away without waiting for the answer and moved to the table, setting two places for them. The breakfast table had another single red rose placed in the center, with a red tablecloth covering the mahogany furniture. Maes wasted no time finishing the eggs, plating the food quickly, not even bothering to take the apron off when he started to eat. It was the fastest breakfast that they ever had, both of them having something other than breakfast on their minds.

Al took up the two plates and placed them in the sink, running a little water over them, then he turned back to Maes. "Okay, we are done. Now can I take that apron off of you?" Maes smiled. 'The eagerness of youth,' Maes thought. He looked into his lover's hazel eyes, love and trust radiating back. Sometimes he wondered how he lucked out with this wonderful young man.

Maes stood up and walked over to the young man at the sink. He gave him a kiss and gently took his hand. "I know you just got up, but let's head back to bed." Al didn't argue, resisting the urge to make a comment about how "up" Maes had already been while cooking earlier. Maes led the young man back to the bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed. Still standing, Maes reached back and untied the apron and threw it to the ground, causing Al to groan softly.

"Mmmm. beautiful." the sandy haired man said. Maes grinned and climbed into bed and on top of his lover, laying kissing on his body, from his stomach, making his way back up to his face, press their lips together softly at first. He wasted no time in pulling the boxers off of his lover, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

He moved his body downwards, gently on top of the younger man, careful not to press his whole weight down upon him. As his kissed moved over his lips and back south towards his neck, his body rubbed softly against Al's, flesh pressed against flesh in a sensual tango. Al moaned and arched his back just a little, parts of him coming to life immediately.

Maes smiled, feeling Al pressing up against him, firm and stiff after the briefest of touches. "I better be careful. If I keep this up, you won't last very long, I think!" he smiled and leaned up to kiss Al on the lips again, his body pressing downwards just a little more, putting slight pressure on the young man, pushing his body gently into the soft bed.

"You may be right." Al smiled up. "But if that happens, then you know I will be ready to go again. 'Ah, the eagerness of youth' Maes thought again.

"Yeah, but you know I am not as young. You wear me out!" Maes laughed and pressed down harder, rubbing their stiff lengths together, which elicited another, lower moan from the young man.

Al just grinned. "Are you gonna talk or are you gonna get going?" He looked like a puppy dog, eager and willing, wanting nothing more than to be with the one he loved.

Maes couldn't resist, and he leaned over and reached onto the dresser table, where he deposited his glasses and picked up an almost empty tube of lubricant. He scowled, hating to think that they would have to abstain if he continued to procrastinate about buying a new tube.

That thought, and his scowl, were quickly pushed to the back of his mind while he forced the last little bit of lube onto the palm of his hand, and giving Al one more kiss, he kneeled in front of him, his legs straddling the sandy haired man's body.

He moaned softly when he started to stroke himself, full hardness only taking a few swift stroke of his broad, flat hand. Al watched intently, loving the little noises that his lover made, or the small contortions of his face when he was aroused. Maes wasted no time in using his other hand to start stroking Al, making him groan and arch his back at the first touch.

It only took a few moments before both of them were ready. Maes continued to touch and stroke Al lightly, taking his hand off his now aching member and gently touching his lover between his legs, tracing a gel-stained hand down between his thighs and to the small pucker of his rear.

"You ready, love?" Maes knew the answer, but ever the gentleman, he always asked, and the answer was always the same.

"For you, always."

Maes smiled. It had become almost routine, the exchange of sentences, but the love behind them, and the act of lovemaking, was never routine. It flowed like a tide, ebbing and cresting, always fluid, always in motion.

Quickly he pressed one finger in, causing Al to gently hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. A second finger was added a few moments later, then a third. Al's face scrunched up and he bit his lip. It was painful, but he knew it was needed with what was going to follow.

"Mmm... please.." Al begged. Maes never needed to hear his lover beg, but deep down he knew it really turned him on.

"Okay, love." He pulled his fingers out and moved his body back, positioning himself. A few deep breath, and a gentle kiss to the man below him, and he used his hand to guide himself in.

"Rrrrrrr.." Al groaned, arching his back at the intrusion. His lover was thick, and the initial pain caused spots in his vision, but the moment he brushed against the sweet spot inside of him, any pain vanished, and it was a sea of pleasure.

The movement was slow at first, two bodies moving like one. sweat formed on their brows and their breathes grew shallow, their grunts and groans melting into one low noise of pure lust and pleasure. Every time, Maes tried to take it slow, and every time he was so turned on by his lover that he couldn't help but speed up, desperate for the sweet release.

"Soooo close.." Al whined, his body stiff, toes curling, fingers desperately clinging to the sheets. Maes' strokes came faster, and he picked up his pacing with the thrusting, riding his lover harder and faster.

"Ohhh.. Al!!" Maes yelled out, he pushed in hard arching his back and leaning his head back, eyes to the sky. "YES!" His whole body shook, his hips pressed hard into the man under him as he spilled his seed inside the tight tunnel. Al yelped, following a few heartbeats later, his juices coating his lover's hand.

It was a few minutes before either of them had the breath to say anything. Maes gently pulled out and collapsed beside his equally spent lover. They gasped for breath together, two bodies once again, but still one soul.

Maes finally found the energy somewhere deep inside of him to roll over and give his lover a soft kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
